Jellal's Scarlet Hair Complete
by Riebelle-chan
Summary: Jellal woke up early in the morning just to find that his hair turned scarlet just like Erza's. He asks Fairy Tail for help but decided to keep it a secret for Erza. But what if the only cure to bring him back to normal is a kiss from a certain scarlet haired girl he knows? Will she be able to understand his current situation? BONUS CHAPTER IS RELEASED!
1. Part 1

**Jellal's Scarlet Hair Part 1**

**A/N: Yo, Minna-san! Sorry for not updating the other story, I'm actually preparing for school. Heck yeah, screw school days. Anyways, remember to read Retrieving Baby Lucy and the next one after this.**

**By the way, I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, there's no need for me to write this, I would have changed Mashima's plot. But that would be anticlimactic, right? So let things go smoothly until Mashima reveals more cannon couples that we all would love to see.**

**Happy reading~~~!**

* * *

Jellal woke up from his long slumber. He felt his forehead to check if he has fever because he's not feeling very well. And in fact, he's still stunned about the different events that happened yesterday. His hearing is also a little messy due to Ultear's screams and shrieks. He shook his head lightly so he could focus on today's plans. His hair started itching.

While eating breakfast, he chewed his food and at the same time, stared blankly to the wall. His hair still itched, like he has lice but he had none. He's still a bit hurt yesterday because Erza didn't bother talk to him long conversations. It was just a simple greeting and checking each other's conditions, that's it, end of story, end of conversation.

Suddenly, his hair got very itchy than before, which interrupted his deep thoughts. He scratched and scratched until he gave up and left his food, dashing in the bathroom, to investigate his hair. His mouth dropped open when he saw his precious blue hair turned to scarlet like Erza's. He panicked and jumped in the bath tub and rinsed his hair carefully yet feeling nervous. After getting tired of brushing of the scarlet, he gave up since there's no luck of getting it off.

"Crap! How did my hair turn like this?! If it was one of Meredy or Ultear's pranks then they should appear in front of me laughing, or it could easily be removed. A prank is nothing serious, sure, but this is absurd! I have to talk to my so-called comrades..." he whined as he dressed himself up.

He continued eating his breakfast until he stopped pretending to be calm. He threw the dirty dishes in the kitchen, brushed his teeth and went to the hotel's hallway with his hood on. Meredy and Ultear's room is just next to his and knocked on it.

"Come in..." a voice from inside said.

As soon as he opened the door, the two stared at him weirldly. A few second later, the two laughed loudly and tears of joy were already flowing. Jellal glared at them to shut up but it was no use, they were laughing so hard.

"Oh, boy, Jellal! What happened to your hair?!" Meredy asked as she dusted herself and stopped laughing. But there are still tears in her eyes.

"You mean you didn't do this to me?" he asked curiously, a bit annoyed.

"Of course not! We wouldn't ruin your blue hair that Erza likes.." chuckled Ultear as she sipped her cup of tea.

"Then stop lying around and help me get it off, now!" Jellal ordered firmly.

"Try washing it away, it might work" Ultear suggested

"I already wasted a whole bottle of shampoo just getting it off! Is it some kind of magic? If they planned to change my hair color, at least not SCARLET!" he whined.

Ultear and Meredy laughed louder than before, but this time, Meredy rolled on the floor.

"Are you insecure about having scarlet hair because you and Erza have the same hair color now? And that everyone will think that you changed it because you're a big fan of Erza nowadays?" Meredy asked.

"Well...Kinda..But that's not the point! I just need my blue hair back!" he shouted.

"Yeah right. Think about it, you don't need to put your hood on anymore becuase the Jellal or Siegrain the people know, has blue hair. See, it has a benefit! And besides, it fits you! Scarlet hair is not as bad as before" Ultear cheered him up.

"She's right, you don't have to hide with that hair color anymore. Plus, look, it's not just your hair that changed, your mark thingy on your eye changed to BLUE. Which means they interchanged" Meredy agreed.

He didn't notice that before. His mark is not blue, it's reddish. And this color has a big advantage but it's still a bit dangerous since only the colors changed. Furthermore, he didn't want scarlet hair because he's afraid of what people might think of him and Erza.

"Whatever. Just help me get it off. You have an idea what magic this is?" he asked, avoiding their suggestions.

"It's your-hair-turning-to-your-crush's-hair-color" Meredy joked,

"Ha-ha, very funny...But just so you know, we are not letting Fairy Tail help us out! Never!" he whispered.

They nodded, then someone knocked on the door. A loud and heavy knock, some guards must be after them!

"Hey, Jellal, you in here? 'Cause you're not in your room and well...We thought of something else" a familiar voice chuckled from the other side of the door. It's obviously Natsu from Fairy Tail. Jellal turned around and massaged his temple.

"There goes your 'never-let-fairy-tail-know' plan..." Ultear whispered sarcastically.

"Give me perfume and hide me, or if Erza isn't around, let me know" he pleaded

Meredy dashed to the cabinet and sprayed Jellal a perfume she just bought and with a little help from Ultear, they managed to hide Jellal under the bed while Natsu almost destroyed their door.

"I let myself in since no one was answering..." Natsu grinned at them, not noticing that the two have been shaking a little.

"Um, yeah..That's fine...Where's Erza?" Ultear asked.

"Oh she's not here...She went to an S-Class Mission because she ran out of money to buy strawberry cake. I'm looking for Jellal, though, have you seen him?" he asked as he pulled Lucy inside.

Lucy kicked Natsu off. "I just wanted to say thanks again for helping me return safely back at the guild..You know? What happened yesterday and all that stuff. Where is he?"

Meredy pulled Jellal out and he dusted himself. Natsu and Lucy looked a little surprised because Jellal would never hide away from Fairy Tail. And why is his hair scarlet?! His hair is just like Erza's, and his reddish mark somehow turned blue. Natsu laughed at him.

"Bro, as much as I know, you would never dye your hair scarlet just because you like Erza!" he laughed.

Lucy kicked Natsu in the stomach to make him stop laughing. But then again, she's laughing herself and now everyone in the room, except for Jellal, laughed.

"We're sorry...But what the heck happened to you?!" asked Lucy as she wiped her tears of joy.

Jellal gritted his teeth. "I don't know...I just don't want Erza to know...I need you guys to help me solve this...I will not stay scarlet-haired forever"

"It suits you...But don't worry, we'll never let her know. Yet, I have never heard of such magic before. True that such jokes exist but they're extremely avoidable. What's with yours?" asked Natsu.

"I'm clueless...Can you help me go to my original colors back?!"

"Great! It will be your reward for saving me yesterday!" Lucy screamed.

"Alright then it's settled. When will Erza return?" asked Meredy.

"The S-Class Mission she took would be completed in a week. But for someone like Erza...I guess she'll be back in a day. So we only have 1 day to bring you back to normal...Otherwise, we have to face it..." Lucy frowned.

"Poor Jellal. I'm lucky that I ain't ya..." Natsu smirked then received a whack on his head, courtesy of Lucy. They all gulped in nervousness, specially Jellal, who really doesn't know the real Titania nowadays. And he's still bummed about him lying that he has a fiancee. Yup, poor Jellal, alright.

"We shouldn't be playing around. Let's take you to the guild and maybe some of our members can fix you up.."

* * *

Hopefully, the master knows something about this magic. In fact, he only let Jellal know. So he invited him in his office in private. He laughed awkwardly at Jellal as the scarlet-haired man that sat before him right now, frowns in desperation.

"Do you know someone with scarlet hair?" Gramps asked him.

Jellal paused for a minute. The only 'someone' with scarlet hair he knows is Erza.

"Erza, right?" Gramps chuckled.

Jellal nodded and sat back, still shaking in fear, wondering why the master would ask him such questions.

"Before all of this madness, can you please promise me not to tell Erza about it? I'm begging you, sir" he pleaded politely.

"Sorry I have a big mouth. And the only way to bring you back to normal is that...the last girl you saw with the same hair color you have right now should...Uh...Kiss you for at least 7 minutes or until you go back to normal. So whether you like it or not, Erza is the answer to your prayers. And you should be happy about it, lad! A kiss from the Titania, herself! That is something we don't see everyday. It's a once in a lifetime oppurtunity! Besides you never kissed before. Too much distractions and...Lies"

Jellal's jaw dropped to the floor, daggers stabbing him hard. No, he would rather stay scarlet-haired forever. Wait, if he had scarlet hair, then Erza'll think he's a show-off. What should he do now? He sweatdropped and gulped, his body shaking and he needs fresh air. All Gramps can do now is watch him hysterically and control his laughter. On the other hand, he cannot find another cure for his disease. That's the only way, too.

"Isn't there another option?" he asked nervously.

Gramps shook his head. "I don't think so. Now, it's nice knowing you. I'll visit your grave, don't worry, the whole Fairy Tail will. God bless you, child, for your end is near..." he prayed playfully and drank booze. Jellal placed his head on his hands. "Crap. Crap. Crap. What should I do now?!" he said to himself and dashed out of his office.

-  
He sulked annoyingly on the corner of the guild. Everyone stared at him curiously. Natsu and Happy started poking him with sticks, forks, their fingers. Natsu even tried burning his surroundings. Yet he's unresponsive and depressed. Just like he got busted by his own girlfriend or something.

"What's up with that Jellal guy? He looks ... upset. And furthermore, I wonder what made his colors change. It's a bit odd, you know?" Wakaba guessed.

"Nah...He's just afraid of..." Macao lowered his voice down, "...Erza"

The two started the conversation and more and more people joined in. Gray noticed Natsu still poking him like he's dead meat and decided that it looks like fun. He picked up a stick and started poking Jellal.

"Jellal, what's up, buddy?" Gray asked as he stopped poking him.

"Isn't it obvious icy underwear prince, his hair is scarlet just like Erza's. And he's dead if Erza finds out that he's copying her hair color" Natsu grinned.

Jellal moved a little. "I'm not trying to copy her hair color you idiots!" he protested, "I'd rather stay like this forever...But I can't. Sooner or later, Erza will find out"

Gray scratched his head. "What's the big deal if Erza finds out?" he asked.

"I do not want to be killed today. And everyone would think that I just dyed my hair scarlet because I like Erza that much!" he yelled out loud, accidentally revealing that he likes Erza *that* much.

Everyone in the guild heard him, even Meredy and Ultear. Now everyone is looking at him, with smirks plastered on their own faces and they snickered like children.

"Erza, Jellal, sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Gramps sang from the top of his lungs. Everyone joined in...Until the guild door was destroyed and it was sent in the air flying. Gray froze the door from below to stop it successfully. Everyone sighed in relief. But then gulped when they saw Erza staring at them furiously from the door, while eating strawberry cake.

"Crap..." he mumbled and hid his hair with his hood.

"Don't worry," said Lucy as she patted his head, "Pretend you are Jellal's cousin or relative...something like that..Your name would be..."

"Andrew! Your name will be Andrew" Natsu suggested, "Now act like we caught you in a crime"

"Got it..."

Erza looked around, each of the members avoiding her eyes.

"Something's odd around here..." she stated slowly, "I heard you singing my name before I entered the guild. Someone tell me what's going on here or it's fencing lessons for everyone!" she warned.

They all gulped. Gray made a fake ice prison for Jellal , a.k.a ANDREW, while Erza's not looking. She walked towards them now, Lucy and Happy sweatdropping, Gray and Natsu gulping, worse of all Andrew shaking in fear.

"Who's this guy?" she asked.

Everyone exchanged glances because they promised not to tell her. But Lucy answered for them...

"This is Andrew...He...Um...Is a criminal Meredy and Ultear caught from their mission earlier..And uh..." she couldn't think of anything else.

"He is one of Jellal's relatives...We just put him in a cage so he wouldn't do anything bad...You know...And he's looking for Jellal actually...Family reunion and all that stuff" Gray continued for her.

"Aye! And he looks exactly like Jellal if you look at him" Happy added.

Erza raised one eyebrow, and continued eating her cake. She examined Andrew weirdly and rolled her eyes. "Hmm...Where's Jellal, then?" she asked.

"He's spying on a target..." Ultear snapped as she walked with Meredy towards them. The guild continued their chatting in relief, and they did not dare sing the song they sang just a few moments ago.

"Okay, then..." she said, finishing her plate of cake, "But that's sad, since I bought his favorite blueberry cake..The cake is blue, just like his hair.."

Natsu coughed as Erza showed them the cake. "Yeah, ahem, IT MATCHES HIR HAIR ALRIGHT!" he exclaimed.

"See you later, I have to go to Fairy Hills and bring my stuff there...Lucy wanna go?" she asked.

Natsu and Gray nodded at Lucy. "Uh, sure, Erza. Let's roll" she grinned and dashed off with Erza. A few minutes later, the whole guild sighed with relief.

"Phew..That was close..." said Natsu, wiping his sweat off.

"Jellal, I mean, Andrew! Did you tell the others on how to remove the spell on your...hair?" asked Gramps.

Jellal shook his head and massaged his temple, groaning in desperation. "Do I have to?" he whined like a kid.

Ultear and Meredy smirked at him. "You have to so we can help you...But if you don't want to, it's fine, stay like that forever and die as soon as Erza finds out." Meredy grinned.

"Tell us so we can help you, man" Gray begged and kicked his ice prison apart to free him. Jellal sighed in hesitation, but he needs their help to bring him back to normal.

"I need to kiss Erza..." he said slowly. Silence filled the air. A few seconds later, everyone snickered and poked him on the shoulders.

"You're one lucky guy! No one ever kissed Erza before. Hence, her first kiss belongs to her first love!" Ultear cooed. Sadly, Jellal just sulked in the corner again, fearing the future that might happen.

* * *

Everyone in the guild chatted about it. Yet nobody knew that Mirajane is slowly planning on something. Quickly, he gathered Ultear, Meredy, Gray, Natsu and Gramps to the master's office to talk with them.

"Why'd you take us here?" asked Gray curiously.

"Isn't it obvious? She's planning on something!" Natsu hollered.

"A plan that involves three characters: Romeo, Juliet and of course, LOVE!" Ultear shrieked.

Mirajane grinned at all of them. "First off, it's not just about matchmaking. It's also about helping Jellal's colors return to normal. I'm sure Erza would understand Jellal's current condition right now. You know, you didn't have to lie of all of a sudden. In fact if you didn't hide his real self, he could have been back to normal by now. Erza is good when it comes to situation like these. SHE WOULD HELP A FRIEND IN NEED, Right?"

They paused for a minute, thinking that she has a big point somewhere. "Yes, but what if Jellal is more than a friend? Plus, she couldn't kiss a man who pretended to have his own fiancee! He's stupid right?" Meredy asked to see if her statement is true.

"Exactly. That's why we need to let Jellal confess his feelings for her right now, before everything gets fuzzy here and there. We also need to know if Erza believed him that he has a fiancee or not. And obviously, Erza likes him, too since they were kids" said Ultear.

"I say, we ask Erza if she has feelings for Jellal. We shouldn't jump to conclusions that Erza likes him" Gramps said.

"Although this is going to be hard for all of us. Specially Jellal and Erza. You know what? If he didn't lie on the first place he wouldn't be in so much trouble" Ultear sighed

"That's the point. He should really tell the truth, ask Erza to return him back to normal, and that's it. Problem solved!" Natsu declared as he threw his hands in the air.

"Don't you think the following meetings would be awkwardness?" asked Meredy.

They all nodded. "Only a distraction can stop the awkward atmosphere around. So everytime they meet we have to make sure someone interrupts" Ultear sighed.

"We're not going to the awkward meetings yet. What we have to plan right now is that we make Erza and Jellal kiss because it's the only way to bring him back to normal. Let's do this now or otherwise, we have to force her the hard way, and start loosing hundreds of lives"

"Damn, why do they make things harder?!" Gray gritted his teeth.

"It's how they do it...Who knows? They could have thousands of babies in the future crawling all over Magnolia, or worse, Fiore itself!"

"So how do we make them kiss, anyway?" asked Gramps

"It's up to us now. Either we force them, or we make it happen!"

* * *

**Right...Right...Watch out for Part 2 comin' right up~~~!**


	2. Part 2

**Jellal's Scarlet Hair Part 2**

**A/N: So here's the second part for Jellal's Scarlet Hair, hopefully no lemons. But I don't know if I cold put some or not. Definitely not, but it's not fluffy~~~! Slight GrayLu [I was forced to, and worse, threatened by a classmate (._.)]**

**Read the first part so you could understand~~!**

* * *

"It's now or never guys! We have to face even the most dangerous task given to us by FATE and DESTINY!" Mirajane shrieked to the top of her lungs.

"AYEEEEEE!" they all shouted as they raised their hands like they were a big team.

* * *

"Here's the plan~~~!" Mira said as she drew in the air with a magic pen.

"First, Gray, you pull Lucy to you and pretend you like her, but no, you'll just tell her the plan. And tell Erza to go to the counter. I'm sure she would be taking a straight path, so Natsu you make sure that you let Erza trip. Now when she trips, pretend that you, Meredy and Ultear push Andrew, a.k.a Jellal, or vice-versa, to make them kiss. Oh and please use your time arc magic to make sure she lands n the right spot. When they kiss, Jellal's hair will be back to normal and of course she would flip out if she finds out Andrew is Jellal himself! To avoid that tragedy, Natsu, you burn something to make smoke while Lucy drags Jellal so she and I can hide him. Gramps, push away Jellal so pretend that you're the one she kissed on the lips. That's the peaceful way!" Mirajane said as she drew the patterns and positions.

Gray and Natsu scratched their heads. "Well, isn't the hard way? And why the hell do I pretend to like her?!" Gray asked. Mira shook her head.

"Pretend to like Lucy because Erza supports GrayLu. And unfortunately for us, this is _more_ peaceful than if we force them. Sigh, so much for matchmaking. But it's Jellal and Erza's first kiss, right? So we better enjoy the least of it. And look at the bright side, only Natsu is the one who'll face the most risky part yet...We just place Jellal in the center of the room"

"Wait, wait, what's GrayLu?!" Gray whined.

"Nothing...Nothing!" Mira grinned and checked if they're ready. "Alright, you go get Jellal and explain the plan. Gray, take your position at the door. Do whatever it takes to convince Erza that you really like Lucy! Even if it's worth a kiss!" Mira screamed.

His jaw dropped and did a face palm. "I wish I never got into this mess. But I'm sure Lucy will follow when I give her the wink" Gray said hopefully.

"Be careful. We don't want Lucy really falling in love with you!" Mirajane pointed to him (she's lying! of course she wanted to make them a couple, too!)..._"hehehehe...oh she will fall in love with you, just watch, Gray!"_

Meredy and Ultear nodded at the plan. "Good plan, Mira. Let's go before everything's messed up!"

"Yet why am I the one who has to be in grave danger, huh?" Gramps sighed, "It's my death today, right?"

* * *

Gray readied himself and thought of words to say to convince Erza that he likes Lucy. That woman never falls for an easy trick, she always catches them easily. Gray massaged his temple and peeked out the door. There she spotted Lucy and Erza going towards the door. He glanced at Mirajane and nodded. She winked at him and he swallowed hard. Finally when Lucy and Erza were on the door, Gray grabbed Lucy by the hand and leaned closer to her face.

"Lucy! I need to talk to you!" he said seriously, a bit blushing. He winked at Lucy to tell her that it's okay, but still she doesn't get all of this mess. The whole guild look at them, all snickering and chattering.

"W-wait! G-gray, w-what d-do you w-want?!" Lucy stuttered as his face got closer. Both of them were blushing really hard.

Little did the two pretenders know, Natsu's was actually very enraged to see the scene. But he has to follow the plan anyways.

Erza smiled at them both. "Well, I'll leave you there Lucy" she grinned. Before she could go, Gray finally convinced Lucy that this was all a plan.

"By the way, Erza. Mira's looking for you at the counter!" Gray said and released Lucy. He whispered something in her ear, of course, the plan. What else would it be? Erza nodded at Gray and walked a straight path just like how it was planned. Andrew sat there at the middle, handcuffed with Gray's ice magic. Mirajane cleared his throat, which is the signal to make Erza fall. Natsu then extended a small piece of stick on Erza's way and she tripped.

"KYAAAAAAAAHH!"

Ultear and Meredy did what they're supposed to do. Ultear did the Time Arc magic and she landed on Jellal's lips, still eyes closed. Jellal felt like it was paradise as her lips brushed gently on his. She tastes like strawberry and he didn't want to break the kiss. He closed his eyes and wanted to feel more but someone pushed him away, to his dismay. As Jellal's hair's returning back to normal, Gramps pushed Jellal away. Quickly, Natsu burned a piece of wood and made the atmosphere smoky.

Mirajane and Lucy (who got the plan) dragged Jellal away to the exit instead of the infirmary so he could hide. As the smoke cleared, Gramps scratched his head when Erza cleaned her lips and glared at Gramps.

"ERZA! Watch where you're going! You're about to kill an old man!" he lied.

Erza's eyes widened, but the other sighed in relief to think that the plan would work. Meredy and Ultear almost got a little nervous that it wouldn't. Too bad for Jellal who's kiss was interrupted, but at least he was back to normal.

"Where's Mira and Andrew? Also Lucy? Where did they go?" she asked looking around.

"Andrew might have escaped for now, the two ran after him" Gray said, going towards her.

"Oh...Should I go too?" she asked if she could.

Gramps shook his head. "Rest for now, Andrew isn't strong as we all think he is" he lied. For a moment there, Gray, Gramps, Meredy and Ultear gulped because their lame excuse won't really fool such a woman like her. Instead Erza nodded and commanded some guild members (who were quite shocked about what happened) to clean the mess up.

They all sighed in relief and returned to master's office.

* * *

**Later, in Master's Office...**

"Who would've thought that plan would work?" said Ultear who sipped some milkshake, Mira's award to all who participated. She didn't join the aftermath here in the office.

"For a minute there, I figured it might be the end of the world" Natsu chuckled, and everyone laughed.

"At least the plan worked and Jellal's back to normal..." Gray said with pride.

Ultear and Meredy exchanged knowing looks. "Well I wouldn't say he is" Ultear said pointing at the now frustrated Jellal, sulking at the corner of the room.

"Why's he sulking again?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Cause he enjoyed the kiss. And he regrets that he should have asked her to help him so he could return the kiss...Well, he's still not happy.." Meredy laughed.

Once again, Natsu and Gray poked him with everything they could, making everybody laughed.

"Well, Jellal, it's not our fault now, is it?" Gramps grinned and joined Natsu as he poked him, too.

* * *

**Erza at the counter with Mira...**

"Mira...Got a second?" Erza asked. Mira nodded and went over to Erza. "Yeah, Erza?" she asked eagerly.

"You could just said that I need to kiss him you know. You don't have to hide him..." Erza smiled.

Mirajane gasped and her jaw dropped. "You knew?!" she shrieked.

Erza nodded. "Of course I do...What do you expect of the Titania?" she smirked.

Mira laughed at her. "So much for first kiss...Huh, Erza?" Mira teased and served her some cake.

"Well...I figured he won't return it really, so I just kissed him on purpose.." she winked.

And with that, she gobbled up her cake, leaving Mira curiously.

"Hmmm..." Mira thought with a sheepish smile forming.

* * *

**And that's the end of Jellal's Scarlet Hair. How did Erza know anyway? PM me, I'll tell you all about it~~!**

**There's also another one-shot about Jellal (still planning...), catch Amnesia Lies some other time or maybe I could finish it today~~!**

**Thanks for reaaaaaaaaaaading~! **

**Here marks the end of another story.**

**This is Riebelle-chan, over and out~~~~!**


	3. Bonus Chapter

**Jellal's Scarlet Hair Bonus CHAPTER**

**A/N: A lot of people tried asking how Erza knew about it? So here's a simple bonus chapter for it~! Here you go, fill your curiosity~!**

* * *

"Hmmm...How the heck did you know?! TELL ME!" Mira pleaded.

"I can't tell you...It's a secret~!" Erza replied.

"You'll get 20 pieces of Strawberry Shortcake every day for the week if you did..." Mira blackmailed.

Erza dropped her fork and also her jaw. "20 PIECES DAILY FOR A WEEK?! WHY NOT?! HERE'S HOW IT HAPPENED.."

* * *

_FLASHBACK~~!_

_Erza paced in her room, with the nervous Lucy trying to find a way out of there. She still can't understand 'Andrew'. Who the hell is he, really? She quickly got up and told Lucy to stay there so she could buy some snacks (or rather visit the guild without Lucy and the members knowing)._

_"I'll be buying stuff, please stay here while I go find food..." Erza lied, she thought on just questioning Andrew in the guild. _

_Lucy nodded. "Alright, I'll wait~!" she said happily, with a bit of nervousness in her voice. And with that, Erza skipped to the cake shop, of course to buy some cake she promised to buy for Lucy and her to eat. As she exited the store, she bumped to a familiar man with modern clothing._

_"J-jellal?!" she said surprised._

_The man turned and grinned. He looked like Jellal, but he would never smile for such a reason. "Huh? What? No! I'm Mystogan of Edolas. Don't worry, I am just dressed like this because I was forced by Erza Knightwalker" Mystogan replied._

_Erza nodded. "Oh..What brings you here then?" she asked curiously._

_"I'm not going to the guild or anything, I'm just buying some stuff. How's the guild doing?" he asked._

_She paused for a moment. "You could say it's still the same...Did you hear about the seven year gap?" _

_"Oh in Tenrou Island? The news spread even to Edolas, of course it would come to me. Plus if you have Erza Knightwalker and that damn Hughes you would find some gossips and chatter all the time" he smirked._

_Erza smiled. "Oh yes about that... All people from here have their counterparts in Edolas right?"_

_"Yes even the dead, but they're also dead there. Why did you ask, I thought it was pretty obvious..."_

_"Do you have a cousin named Andrew from Edolas?" she started asking, she was too curious._

_Mystogan shook his head. "I'm afraid not. My Father is the only child in the family and he forced me to excommunicate with much people. So probably, I have no relatives whatsoever" he explained._

_Erza thought for a moment. **"So that's it. Andrew isn't Andrew, he's Jellal! And they're keeping him a secret for me. They think they can? First why did his hair turned scarlet?! That's something unusual, his hair is blue. Not that I am a complete observer or anything, his colors change. I have to know something about this!"**_ _Erza thought._

_She waved goodbye to Mystogan. "Um, well, I have to go Mystogan, to Fairy Tail..." she bid. Mystogan nodded and waved as well._

_"I'll see you some other time, Erza Scarlet..." he smiled._

_Erza nodded and hurried to the guild. Before she could enter, she heard some announcements from Andrew...Er, Jellal. I stayed outside the guild and listened to the whole conversation._

_"I need to kiss Erza" he said slowly._

_**"KISS ME?! K-KISS M-ME?! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" **Erza thought furiously.  
_

_She then listened to the whole conversation. She sneakily went to the back of Master's office and listened to Mirajane's plan. There she found out everything, even the truth that Jellal lied about having a fiancee. Thousands of daggers stabbed her back and a few tears flowed. Suddenly, Natsu grunted a little and she stepped away, crying. But then she thought about it, he really need much help. So she should go by the plan instead._

_She went back to her apartment, clearing her tears off and decided to go with the plan._

* * *

"So that's how you knew? You're impressive Erza!" praised Mirajane as she served her 19 pieces of strawberry shortcakes.

Erza just nodded. "Still though, I feel bad for you knowing all that stuff and he lied. Sorry about it, he just wanted you safe, after all...And to think that the mighty Titania of Fairy Tail would be ruined if she fell for a criminal, right? So look at the bright side, your reputation is super safe~! He cared about you, Erza" Mirajane tried her best to comfort, the now ready-to-cry Erza.

Mirajane sniffed and felt bad for the requip mage. "Thanks Mira. But I helped him, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did good, Erza. Specially for that first kiss..." Mirajane winked.

Erza blushed and just gobbled up her cake.

_"Sometimes I wonder if Jellal really loves me?" _Erza wondered and smiled at the thought.

* * *

**Sorry for the short Bonus Chapter! Does Jellal really love her? Hmm..There's no bonus chapter for that, I apologize~~!**

**Anyways, here's to quench your curiousity~~! That marks the end of Jellal's Scarlet Hair~!**


End file.
